


Today's a  Nice Day

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Banter, Lost Child, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: This was requested by Eleanor_Midori over on Twitter.I hope this fits what you wanted! (And no, I hadn't planned the accidental baby acquisition. When I had started out, Kazooie was just meant to find something weird and bring it back to Banjo, and then it just wound up with a child getting lost and Banjo needling Kazooie about her kind action.)
Relationships: Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie Series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Today's a  Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleanor_Midori](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eleanor_Midori).



> This was requested by Eleanor_Midori over on Twitter.
> 
> I hope this fits what you wanted! (And no, I hadn't planned the accidental baby acquisition. When I had started out, Kazooie was just meant to find something weird and bring it back to Banjo, and then it just wound up with a child getting lost and Banjo needling Kazooie about her kind action.)

“Banjo!”

The honey bear sighed and lowered his backpack off of his shoulders to place it on the ground, watching as Kazooie hopped out the moment the bottom was solidly on the road. Usually she wouldn’t want him to - he’s sturdy enough to handle her flying out of his bag at random - but when she calls out his name, she usually wants him to wait for her to come back. He watches her zip out of her usual spot and dart across the road he’d been walking down, diving into the bushes there with a chitter.

He left his bag off his shoulders as he waited for her to get whatever had gained her attention, choosing instead to lug both him and it over to the side of the road Kazooie had disappeared on so he could sit without being in anyone’s way.

Banjo looked up at the sky and settled in. Neither of them had anything to do today - most of their errands were being handled by their friends. So he felt no urge to hurry his friend as he basked in the sun, the silence following her cry settling around him like a patient breath of air awaiting that final current of wind to push it around. Eyes closed, Banjo had no real idea how much time had passed since Kazooie had left, but it was quite a while before the bushes to his left started rustling and the voice of his friend - cooing and awkward - reached his ears.

“Banjo, buddy, my guy,” Kazooie began saying. Her tone fit that of Banjo’s previous assessment - something had pushed her out of her comfort zone.

The bear stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder so he wouldn’t lose it, and began making his way closer. There was very little that made his friend trip over herself, as she usually enjoyed doing the tripping (sometimes literally), so Banjo wasn’t completely caught off guard at the sight of the child clinging to the bird’s legs. The little one looked to be a rather young blue Jinjo.

“I looked around,” Kazooie started explaining before Banjo could begin asking questions, “before getting the little one to follow me. There was no sign of any adults around. Or a fight.”

“Alright.” The honey bear knelt so he was more level with the frightened child. He smiles, pressing his lips closed to keep his teeth from showing, and asks, “Do you know where your parents are?”

He gets a negative response in return, solidifying what Banjo had been hoping wasn’t fact - this child was lost and the parental units weren’t nearby. He wanted to feel annoyed at having his day of unhurried wandering interrupted, but to be angry at a child for something they had little control over was the wrong thing to do. Instead he smiles again and offers to carry the little blue body so they wouldn’t get lost again by being left behind (as Kazooie retook her spot inside his bookbag, likely to keep the child from latching onto her again.)

When they were all settled, and Banjo was back to walking down the road, but in the opposite direction as the closest village was behind them, he asked his friend, “What made you notice?”

“Huh?”

“You noticed the child, didn’t you?”

“I noticed nothing of the sort, Banjo.”

The large male snorted and gave the young Jinjo an amused eyebrow raise. They giggled and hid their face in Banjo’s furry brown shoulder, letting out a louder laugh at the indignant squawk the brilliant red bird gave.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“You.”

“ _ Me? _ ” Kazooie grumbles a bit more before deciding to peck the back of Banjo’s head. “That was rude, you know.”

The bear hums and tilts his head. “Was it?”

“Yes!”

Banjo marvels in the happiness radiating from the young blue Jinjo now that they felt less scared. Children truly do bounce back quickly when they feel safe, huh? Kazooie drags the bear out of his thoughts by aggressively shifting herself about inside his bag, grumbling loudly - and less snippy than Banjo knew was her usual annoyed tone - about Banjo and his “weird sense of humor”.

“For someone with feathers, you sure are spiky, Kazooie.”

“Some feathers can hurt when they poke you.”

“I’ve yet to come across any of your feathers that hurt me.”

“That’s because nothing hurts you much! You’re always polite.”

“And?”

“And people like those who’re polite!”

Banjo tilts his head once more. “What does this have to do with a child?”

“I don’t know you’re the one who turned the conversation away from them.”

“Was I?” The bear hums at the affirmative from his winged friend. “So, what made you realize a child was lost?”

It almost seemed like Kazooie wouldn’t answer him before she quietly spoke up, “The area was quiet.”

“And?”

“And that only ever happens when something’s wrong!”

“So you went alone to look around, found a child, and decided to bring them to me so we can find their parents.”

“Yes.”

“Amazing.”

The breegull makes another offended noise, more of a hiss than a call this time, before burying herself deeper into his backpack. The Jinjo let out a content sigh and placed their head upon the bear's shoulder. Today was meant to be just him and Kazooie exploring, but Banjo didn’t mind helping a family reunite.

Or seeing signs of Kazooie’s softer side.


End file.
